Friend to Foe
by Princess JasminKS
Summary: "Have you ever felt betrayed by our own family? I have, I wasn't always a villain. I was a Princess. But now, I'm dead, lying around in hell, with an old friend, just thinking what would of happened if we hadn't tried to save those we loved."
1. What If

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1**

_Have you ever felt betrayed by our own family? _

_I have, I wasn't always a villain. I was a Princess._

_But now, I'm dead, lying around in hell, with an old friend, just thinking what would of happened if we hadn't tried to save those we loved. Would we be the one living thinking about how evil the other was, for trying to do what they did? What would of happened if I was stronger and was able to fight the control the enemy had over me and my mind? How was I able to break free from the control at the end? Was it because I could hurt my little sister anymore or was it because she looked so much like my little sister that I felt like I was going to kill her for a second time and I just couldn't do it?_


	2. The Song that Brought the Memory

I don't own Sailor Moon.

The song '_Friend or Foe_' is by T.A.T.U.  
_Thoughts  
"Singing"_**  
**

**Chapter 2**

Mina had just finished singing a song for someone who couldn't sing that well but got a part in a movie, all because she was still at school and couldn't do the hours they would need her. "The song really made me think about how we were with the Generals in the Silver Millenium and how we thought they betrayed us, but really they were brainwashed."

"How does the song go?" Serena asked.

"_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage_

_The meaning to_  
_Our words of love_  
_Has disappeared_  
_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_

_The promises_  
_Hollow concessions_  
_And innocent show of affection_  
_I touch your hand_  
_A hologram_  
_Are you still there_  
_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

_one another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_  
_We used to (**x5**)  
Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage  
The meaning to  
Our words of love  
Has disappeared  
We used to love one another  
Give to each other  
Lie under covers so,  
Are you friend or foe_

_One another_  
_Live for each other_  
_So, are you friend or foe_  
_Cause I used to know_  
_Are You friend or Foe"_  
Mina sang.

"It does remind me of that time. Wow. Talking about the Generals, where are they?" Raye asked.

"I believe our beloved Generals and Darien are having a Boys Night." Lita replied to Raye's question.

As the Inner Scouts continued talking to each other when they should do a Girls Night, Luna was thinking back to when she was young and lived at the Moon Kingdom. Artemis was the only one that noticed that Luna wasn't paying attention, not that anyone was paying any attention to the cats.

"Luna? Luna, are you ok?" asked Artemis. No answer. "Luna?" Artemis asked again but this time he also nudged her.

"What's the matter?" asked Luna.

"Nothing, you just don't seem like your usual self." Artemis pointed out.

"I was just remembering Beryl." as Luna said this everyone stopped talking and listened to her.

"Why would you want to remember _her_? I know we were talking about how the Generals were brainwashed but her, but really, you were deep in thought about her?" Serena replied coldly.

"Who was deep in thought about whom and why do you seem angry about it?" Darien asked arriving at the Temple along with the Generals.

"I was thinking about Queen Beryl, about her past life, she wasn't always bad you know, she is just like the Generals, and while you were talking about that I started to think if there was any part of her old self, with her powers and the Negaverse's powers you should have had a hard battle with her Serena, but that never happened." answered Luna.

"I don't understand." answered everyone except for Artemis at the same time.

"Why don't we tell them?" asked Artemis.

"We promised Queen Serenity that we would never tell." countered Luna.

"Never tell us what?" asked Serena.

"I guess it is time that they know the truth." answered Luna.


	3. Princess of Elfriederwin and the Moon

I don't own Sailor Moon.

"_**Luna or another character in the present is talking"**_

**Chapter 3**

_**"During the time of the Moon Kingdom, there was a great alliance of moons, planets, asteroid, comets and suns. On a planet known as Elfriederwin lived a young Princess named Princess Pebble she just happened to be great friends with Prince Shin of the Moon Kingdom. **_

_**Princess Pebble became Queen shortly at the age of 20 after her mother died, while her father had died while she was young. When Queen Pebble found that her husband couldn't father children, Prince Shin offered to father her child, since she only needed one.**_

_**Shortly after this Prince Shin found a young lady whom he fell deeply in love with, her name was Serena. With Serena by his side he became King."**_

**"**_**Why do we need to know this Luna?" asked Serena impatiently.**_

**"**_**You need to know this if you are to understand the whole story! Now shush!" growled Luna. Luna began telling the story, "King Shin had been totally honest about being the father to Queen Pebble's only child. Queen Serena didn't mind this at all, due to her being excellent friends with Queen Pebble, also her being the godmother to the child.**_

_**The Dark Kingdom attacked Elfriederwin, for safety Queen Pebble's child was sent to the Moon Kingdom. Unfortunately planet Elfriederwin was destroyed. King Shin and Queen Serena took in the child, hoping she would get along with their unborn child.**_

_**Queen Serena became ill as she was due to have her baby. Sadly it was either her life or her baby's life that needed to be ended for the other to survive. Queen Serena chose her baby to live."**_

"Our child cannot grow up without a mother." Stated King Shin.

"Can't I give up my life instead Mother Serena?" Ask a young child.

"No, it needs to be my life." Replied Queen Serena.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I LOSE MY BIRTH MUM AND NOW I MUST LOSE YOU! I CANNOT LOSE ANOTHER MOTHER!" Cried the child.

"I'm glad you loved me as you would love your birth mum, I love you my daughter. Shin, I have a sister, she is my twin, and her name is Rina. She will help you look after our two daughters."

"_**Queen Serena gave birth to the child, it was a beautiful girl. Serena lived to name her Serenity. Her life was at its end."**_

"Tell Serenity I loved her please Shin." Queen Serena turned to her adopted daughter and said her final words in this life, "Please take care of your little sister, I love you my daughter and I always have my little darling Beryl."

"I will mother. I promise." With these words she looked at her younger sister who looked just like her mother Serena. "I won't let any harm come to her, even if it's the last thing I do." Vowed young Princess Beryl as she cried over the death of her mother Serena.

"_**Beryl never knew she would break that vow. Serenity never knew of her mother's passing, Beryl was made to promise to never tell her the truth. Beryl hated this, Rina- Queen Serena's twin- was very unfair to poor Beryl. The way Rina saw it, it was Beryl's fault Queen Serena died while giving birth to Serenity. If Queen Serena hadn't had to look after Beryl she could have gotten the rest she needed and she would still be alive. What Rina didn't know was Beryl wouldn't let Queen Serena look after her while she was pregnant, she looked after herself and Queen Serena even though she was only 5 at the time.**_

_**Life went on; King Shin was hardly at home anymore as the war with the Dark Kingdom started. No one knows how the Dark Kingdom became to be, all that was known was that they had more than enough power to destroy any planet if they wanted."**_

"Beryl, I know you are hiding something from me." Beryl looked scared and shocked. She didn't want Serenity to know she kept secrets from her. "Don't worry. I understand. I know it's for the best, because my big sister would never do anything to harm me. Only protect me." With this said Serenity hugged Beryl, but this didn't stop the guilt Beryl felt. Serenity felt this so she decided to lighten the mood. Pushing herself out of the hugging she ran away from Beryl but not before she tagged her. "Your it!" with this done their game began.

"_**As the princesses grew so did a plan that would grow until protecting one another would be protecting each other from themselves or so did one think."**_

Back to the present

The moon was full and watching over everyone as Luna told the story, but it was getting late.

Luna spoke now focusing on the present. "We better all go home and get some rest. I'll continue the story tomorrow. This is a long story. Do we meet back here?"

"We can meet at my house, my mum has gone away for 10 days, so let's meet at my house at 10:30." Answered Mina.

"Ok." Everyone answered. Some went off together and some went their separate ways.


	4. The Dark Figure

I don't own Sailor Moon.

"_**Luna talking or another character talking"**_

_**Present **_

_"Thoughts" _

**Chapter 4**

_**The next morning everyone met at Mina's at 10:30 just as it was decided, for once Serena wasn't late, we was very curious about Serenity's past life with Beryl, and what Beryl was like before she turned evil.**_

"_**Serenity was happy the way things were, well almost even she never told anyone Beryl knew that something was wrong."**_

"Serenity what is the matter? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know you better than that, so don't pretend-" Beryl began, but didn't finish, because Serenity started to speak.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell, I hate that father is always away and never here, why must he fight in this war? There has never really been a war before and now there is one? And don't tell me there has been one before because I can read, I've read books! There has never been a war written in history! How did this war begin in the first place?" Serenity couldn't stop; once she started she couldn't stop. "And most importantly why does mother treat you differently? She acts like she loves you but I can tell it's not real!" with this final statement she finished and she was all out of breathe.

"Umm… that's a lot of questions. Well I better start answering them shouldn't I? Well it isn't that easy to explain but I'll try. Father is fighting in this war to help out our friends and allies. I'm not gonna tell you there has been wars before because you won't believe me but there have been ones before and they aren't allowed in the history books because we don't want the everyone to panic about them. Sorry but I don't know how this war began but I believe it has been going on for a while now. And mother does not treat me differently! She treats me like she treats you. Ok she does treat me differently but that's only because you are younger and need more love and attention than me. That's all." Beryl had begun calmly but got upset when she answered the question about why the 'Queen' disliked her.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you with this." Serenity said bowing her head feeling guilty for making her sister raise her voice, something Beryl never did.

Beryl took a deep breath and spoke, "its ok, please don't be sorry. Everyone gets curious and it's only natural you would be worried about father." Beryl pulled her sister into a big hug, she did this so her little sister wouldn't see the tear that escaped her eye.

"_**Serenity never knew the truth to why the Queen hated Beryl so much until Serenity's 10th birthday. Beryl was soon turning 16 when something tragic happened, something that turned her life up-side down. Serenity's 10th birthday was going beautifully; she was having the best time.**__**Her father had come home just for her birthday party. This made her very happy. She made 4 new friends at the party, which put her in an even greater mood. Both Serenity and Beryl did. I'll tell you girls who they are, I know you will have questions about them but I'll tell you their story later, after this one. Her four new friends were named, Luna, Nehelenia-"**_

"_**Why was Nehelenia friends with you, Artemis and Queen Serenity?" All the Inner Scouts yelled. **_

"_**I said I would explain after this story, anyway, Her four new friends were named, Luna, Nehelenia who were both twins, Artemis, a boy both of the twins had a crush on, and a young boy name Sin. During this night the young 6 friends were inseparable. **_

_**The party ended a little after 11. Both Beryl and Serenity had just finished getting ready for bed, Beryl was just about to start telling Serenity a story called "Sleeping Beauty" when a CRASH came from outside. Both girls jumped out of bed and ran out of their room to the palace gate where the crash had come from. There they found their father being attack by some darkness. It took on a form of a mid-twenty year old woman, but she only had the figure of one for it had no face."**_

"Beryl, take Serenity back inside now!" yelled King Shin.

"No father I wish to stay with you!" yelled Serenity back at her father.

"Your daughter loves you Shin. Maybe she should be taken away from you as well." This voice was dark but gentle. It was the voice of a woman but it came from all directions. As this was said the dark figure raised a hand and aimed a dark energy ball at young Serenity. She was frozen in shock and didn't know how to react as she has never been attacked before. The figure released the energy. It shot across the space so quickly that King Shin didn't have time to open his eyes after blinking to see if it hit his precious daughter.

As the smoke cleared it was revealed that Beryl even though she was a too far away to have gotten to Serenity in time, was standing in front of her, hand in front of her as if to catch the attack. Beryl was able to create a shield around herself and Serenity. It was strong to keep both from harm without even fazing Beryl.

"I won't let you harm my little sister!" Beryl screamed, she didn't realise but she sent a glowing light purple attack toward the figure. The figure was so surprised that she didn't have time to move. It hit her straight in the gut. She fell to the ground, but she recovered very quickly. The figure disappeared, and then reappeared behind Serenity.

"I'll have my revenge Shin." Spoke the voice again. Just as the figure was about to disappear again, Beryl threw herself onto Serenity knocking her out of the way. Unfortunately, the consequence of her action was that she took Serenity's place as the dark figure's prisoner and possibly the revenge the voice spoke of.

"_**Serenity felt so sorry for Beryl. Just as the king was about to mount a recuse mission the 'Queen' stepped in, saying that they wouldn't be able to save Beryl if they are too tired from that battle to even walk in a straight line.**_

_**The King knew she was right. He also knew that Rina never liked Beryl and was possibly using this as an excuse to have Beryl out of their lives forever.**_

_**Shin still couldn't believe that Beryl was actually able to summon the powers she got from her real mother. The people from Elfriederwin were master of magic, or energy. He knew that Beryl might have the ability to master energy but he thought it was something she would have had to be taught to control. Even though he was glad that this occurred because Serenity was saved, it meant a higher price would have to be paid for the dark figure to be happy. He could only image what they were doing to his poor Beryl. **_

_**Whatever Shin thought they were going to do to Beryl was a simple pitch on the arm, compared to what they really did to her. **__**Everyone was doing their best to track the location of Beryl and the dark figure. Unfortunately no one could even figure out how to even track either of them.**_

_**Shin and Serenity were getting very worried. Shin didn't only have to worry about finding Beryl but also keeping Serenity calm, which was pretty hard cause the only person who knew how to calm Serenity was Beryl. But that wasn't the worst problem."**_

"You want me to call off the search?" Shin questioned.

"Once you find her, you will have all our soldiers go out to get her back and you'll go with them, also why do we even need her back? I mean, she isn't going to rule the kingdom, Serenity is." Rina said.

"Actually Beryl was gonna take the throne, she is older, and my daughter making her the rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom throne, she has the Crescent Moon symbol on her forehead. By the way they are my soldiers, not ours! You aren't the rightful queen! You aren't even my wife! You don't get to choose who takes the throne!" yelled Shin.

"Why don't you just shut up? You are going to wake Serenity." Rina responded.

_Elsewhere, was a young princess running away from her kingdom, her home. _

"_No! It's not possible! She isn't my mother! If she isn't my mother than where is she? What happened to her? This makes no sense! I've got to find-"_

"Serenity? What's wrong? Where are you going?" Luna called. But no reply came as Serenity just kept running.

"_**No one knew where she was going, or what she had planned. King Shin had everyone looking for her. No one knew where she had gone, I told the King how I saw Serenity run off crying, but all that was known what she was no longer on the moon. No one understood how she got off the moon until…"**_

"My King, one of our one man ships is missing. There are no soldiers unaccounted for. Therefore we believe Princess Serenity got off the planet by ship." The soldier told.

"Where could she have gone?" Rina asked.


End file.
